When a horizontally-structured nitride semiconductor device is turned off, a two dimensional electron gas previously formed therein below the gate electrode is depleted. At this time, when a drain voltage is high, in some cases, a depletion layer extends up to the drain electrode. In this case, an electric field concentrates at the drain electrode, and there is a high likelihood that an element will be damaged.